Can You Keep A Secret?
by AnimaImagine
Summary: Lavi does the no-no with Tyki. Can he keep it a secret and can the people catching them in the act can? Three-shot. TykiXLavi.
1. Chapter 1

**For the TykiXLavi fans! Now extended.**

**Warning: Mentions of sex**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

* * *

**Can You Keep A Secret?**

Lavi didn't mean for it to happen. The Noah just flirted with him at any moments chance. The flirting led to touching then to sex. Lavi loved it and he hates that. You're not supposed to have sex with an enemy. What will happen when Black Order finds out? Lavi hopes he won't get kicked out.

Lavi told Tyki that they couldn't do it anymore. Tyki just brushed the statement off with a kiss to the forehead causing Lavi to blush. Is he in love? Then the sex became sweeter and slower, having a dash of emotion in it. Tyki laid next to Lavi one day and said, "I don't like it but I think I love you." Lavi became even more flustered.

Later that day, Lenalee walked in. "What are you doing?!"

"Lenalee! It's...alright it is what it looks like. But can you just ignore it? I-I can't stop," Lavi cried, begging. Tyki just laid there.

Lenalee tilted her head and smiled. "Are you in love?"

Lavi blushed and Tyki smirked. "He so is darling."

Lenalee nodded. "Alright, I'll keep it a secret."

After that day, Lavi started to lose his stick in his ass, no pun intended. He embraced the idea of having sex with an enemy as long as Tyki doesn't make him do anything wrong. Well, until The Earl found out. They were in Tyki's bedroom, rutting against each other when the door suddenly opened.

Tyki and Lavi looked at The Earl, who just shrugged. "I'll allow it. If the boy gets to do some things for me."

Lavi was about to respond but Tyki beat him to it. "No! I'm not going to have my lovely do anything that can hurt him and his innocence!"

The Earl was taken aback. "Fine. I'll just keep it a secret." The Earl left the room, leaving Lavi surprised.

"Thank you Tyki."

The Noah smiled. "Anything for you, my lovely."

After that,they kept being caught in the act, thank heavens not by Komui or Lavi will really be in trouble. The people who catch them going at it just say, "I'll keep it a secret."

Lavi started to love secrets like the way he loves his Noah, Tyki Mikk. Now, he wants to ask you something. "Can you keep a secret?"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It seems a lot of you guys want me to continue so I will. This became a three-shot fanfic.**

**Warning: Mentions of sex, mentions of torture, wounded Tyki and possibly OOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

* * *

**Can You Keep A Secret?- Chapter 2**

It's seem like no one can really keep a secret. A day ago, Miranda walked in on Lavi sucking Tyki's member in his bedroom. Lavi stopped what he was doing, waving his hands.

"Miranda, I know what this looks like but can you-"

"Lavi! What're you doing with a enemy," Miranda yelled, hands on her face and shaking. "You know that's a Noah right?!"

Tyki rubbed his face, now knowing that this woman will never be able to keep a secret. Lavi stood up and wiped his mouth.

"I know Miranda. But please, I love Tyki and I want to be with him. Can you keep a secret," Lavi asked.

Miranda didn't know what to do. Either she be a good friend or tell Komui and have Lavi and Tyki taken to prison. A light bulb went off in her head. She would still be a good friend though. What if Tyki is controlling Lavi to do these sexual deeds?

She has to protect her friend.

Miranda slightly nodded and ran out the room. Lavi sighed. "Now where were we?"

Tyki mentally face palmed, thinking that the exorcist was dense.

* * *

**Present**

Now, Lavi was in some kind of interrogation room, facing Malcolm C. Lvellie. The man had an extra stick up his ass today. Earlier this morning, Lavi found out that Miranda told on Lavi's affairs. Tyki was captured and taken to another room and Lavi was taken here.

"Are you spying for him, boy," Malcolm asked.

"No sir. I wouldn't and Tyki would never tell me to do that," Lavi shook his head.

Malcolm slammed the table with his fists. "He's a Noah! He must be controlling you just like Ms. Miranda said."

"She doesn't know everything Mr. Lvellie! Tyki and I love each other. At first it was just for pleasure but it got bigger than that. Sir, Lenalee, The Millennium Earl and others already know the full story and they kept it a secret."

"You even talked with The Earl!"

"Sir, you're taking this the wrong way," Lavi yelled, pulling on his handcuffs.

"Howard, take this...traitor to a cell. I'll talk to him later," Malcolm ordered and left the room.

Howard nodded and took Lavi by the arm dragging him to a filthy cell. He tossed Lavi on the bed and took off his handcuffs. After doing so, Howard left the cell, locking it with disgusted eyes.

"No one can keep a secret boy. You should've known that, traitor," Howard left.

* * *

Tyki was tied up in a chair, his head resting against his shoulder. His clothes were ripped to shreds by a knife that was filled with innocence. You can see blood prickling out of the holes and dripping on the floor. Tyki's head was banged up pretty good. The exorcists were ordered to torture Tyki to get him to talk.

They wanted to know if Tyki was controlling Lavi (which he wasn't) and as well his Earl's plans. Tyki smirked. They were idiots, all of them were. Only Lenalee and Lavi's other friends understood. Tyki saw Allen and Kanda standing outside of the door while the exorcists played with them. Tyki thought they wouldn't understand but somehow they did. It's probably cause they experience it. The poison called love that would consumed you.

Tears welled up in Tyki's eyes, threatening him to let go. Tyki wanted to be with his lovely. He wanted to hold him and tell him it would be all right. Tyki gritted his teeth. Tyki should've ran away with Lavi and never look back. They could be away from all this mess. It was, of course, too late.

The tears fell.

* * *

Lenalee, Kanda, Allen and Krory were in a circle in a empty hallway. They were discussing on how to break Tyki and Lavi out.

"Kanda, I think you should volunteer to 'torture' Tyki," Lenalee said.

"Okay, but how am I going to break him out," Kanda asked, already seeing flaws in this plan.

"That's easy. Just tell the others that you want Tyki cleaned up before you go at him. You would take him to the bathroom nearby, it has a window. You would help Tyki climb out and he will meet with Lavi."

"How are we getting Lavi out," Krory asked, getting nervous. He never did something this dangerous before.

"Allen and you need to figure out how to steal the keys from Howard. Shouldn't be too hard, that guy is pretty clueless," Lenalee shrugged her shoulders. "I will be doing arrangements for the two lovebirds. They would be together, living in peace and quiet, undetected."

The three men nodded.

"Alright, let's get to it!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter!**

**Warning: Nothing really**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM **

* * *

**Can You Keep A Secret?- Chapter 3**

Allen and Krory leaned their heads forward, watching Howard do some paperwork and the key was on his pants belt hook. Allen and Krory looked at each other, nodding. Mission is go.

"Mr. Link," Allen called out, walking over to Howard.

Howard scoffed. "It's you. What do you want?"

Allen tapped his chin. "Nothing really. I just wanted to ask you...how do you feel about this job?"

Howard's eyes seemed to brighten up by that statement. "Well..."

As Howard explained in full detail about his job to Allen, who didn't want to be there right now, Krory was crawling on the floor, trying to get under the table. Krory's long fingers creeped around Howard's pants hook and grabbed the keys. He snuck out, giving a quiet whistle.

Allen turned his head and smiled. "Thank you Howard. It seems this job is probably much better then being a exorcist."

Howard chuckled. "Oh it is. Now soho I have work to do."

Allen walked out of the room, seeing that Krory was no where to be found. Allen sighed. "Krory is way to into this mission," Allen whispered then heading off to Lavi's cell.

Lavi laid on his cot, eyes empty, not really thinking of anything. He heard a sudden jingle of keys, thinking it was Howard, Lavi jumped out of bed, clenching his fists. He listened to the footsteps getting closer and closer.

"Lavi!"

"Krory? Is that you," Lavi whispered, he went closer to the bars.

Krory popped around the corner, in front of Lavi's cell, Allen was right behind him. Krory smirked and jingled the cell keys. Lavi's eyes brighten up and he smiled.

"Thanks you guys."

Krory unlocked the door, grabbing Lavi's arm and they sneakily headed off outside of the prison.

* * *

"I volunteer to deal with the Noah," Kanda said with a poker face.

"I'm surprised. Alright then," Malcolm waved his hand.

"I want to do by myself though. I need to...flush out my anger onto this Noah," Kanda told him.

Malcolm lifted an eyebrow but nodded. "Go ahead. Tell the others to take a break."

Kanda nodded, a small smirk on his face. He headed over to Tyki's room, telling the exorcists to take an hour break. Kanda tapped his feet, getting irritated because they all walk too slow. After the last person went out, Kanda went inside.

Tyki saw him and gave out a light chuckle. "I never thought you would do this boy."

Kanda sniffed and got closer to Tyki, grabbing Tyki's straps. A confused expression appeared on Tyki's face, as the straps broke and Tyki finally felt free. Tyki stretched his body and sighed happily.

"What now exorcist," Tyki smiled.

"Follow me."

Kanda and Tyki sneaked out of the room, avoiding open doors and heading to the nearest bathroom. Kanda gestured for Tyki to get out of the window bathroom first, which he did, having help from the exorcist by pushing his body up and out. Tyki landed on the grass in front his lovely, who had a big smile on his face. Kanda followed after him, getting annoyed doing so.

"Tyki," Lavi breathed with a smile.

"Lavi," Tyki said before kissing his Lavi hard on the lips. They were lost in each other, savoring the moment before they have to let go. Tyki held onto Lavi tight, missing him greatly. Lavi returned the gesture, never wanting to let go. The prison sirens went off. Tyki and Lavi jumped apart with wide eyes and looked at the others.

Krory, Allen and Kanda activated their innocence, getting ready for the attack from the exorcists and finders. Lenalee explained what Tyki and Lavi have to do.

"Tyki, Lavi, you have to run through the woods," she pointed to the right," At the end of the woods is a lake. A boat is waiting for you to take you lovebirds to Japan. Komui has friends over there to help you get to your new home. Be safe you guys."

Tyki and Lavi nodded and grabbed hands. "Lenalee, just don't forget to keep a secret," Lavi said before running into the woods, holding onto Tyki.

Lenalee smiled, watching them leave. "Lenalee! They're coming," Allen yelled.

Lenalee frowned and nodded. "Innocence activate!"

* * *

Tyki and Lavi pushed away branches and leaves, hurrying to get to the other side. They laughed as they went there. They can finally be together in peace and quiet, without telling people to keep their affair a secret. Though, this arrangement would only can be a secret. Lavi knew that his friends can keep a secret, to protect them.

Tyki and Lavi arrived at the boat, meeting with Finder Toma, who was also a great friend.

"Ahoy Tyki and Lavi," Toma waved.

Tyki and Lavi climbed into the boat, ready to go. Toma pushed the stick, causing ripples in the water and small splashes. They were off and away from any danger.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
